The Greatest Story of All
by SkyeNova
Summary: Repost and without mistakes! Thx to Alex. The Doctor is dying and decide to tell you his greatest story of all his adventures.
1. The Greatest Story of all

**Title** : The Greatest Story of all  
**Author** : SkyNova  
**Characters** : Doctor , mention of others companion  
**Rating** : G  
**Genre** : Angst/ small romance One Shot  
**Spoilers** : Just a small mention of the Time War  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. Sad isn't?  
**Note** : I do not have a beta, so very sorry for any mistakes! 

**The Greatest Story of All**

_To you, to whomever you are, to the entire world, _

_I'm an alien, Gallifreyan, Time Lord and my name is The Doctor. I know, a little weird for a name isn't it? Not my real name, of course, but after all those years of hiding behind a false pseudonym, I finally forgot the real one. Why the Doctor? I don't really remember. This name is cursed by danger and death, following us in every aspect of it, but at times it bears help and safety. _

_The Doctor is immortality, change, instability, time and space. It may scare you, it scared a lot a people and it scares me sometimes. _

_The strangest thing is that I don't even remember where I took this pseudonym for the first time. I actually, don't remember a lot of things about the beginning of my life. I've tried for so long to put it away from me that today, I'm without a beginning. Though, I certainly have an ending. And it's right now._

_I'm dying. I know it. My species had the ability to regenerate all the molecules of their body to escape death. I regenerated so much time that today, I can't anymore. It's okay though. I'm fine with it, almost happy. I've lived for so long that I'm greating my end with arms wide open. _

_1965. Quite a number isn't it. It's not a date in time, it's my age. Surprised? You better be, because it's quite impressive. One thousand nine hundred sixty five years of pain, of ecstasy, of meetings, of separations, of everything_.

Right now, I'm in the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She is presently parked in 2012 in London, on Earth, which is my favorite place in the universe. With that ship, I've seen the whole of time and space. I've saved so much people, planets and this entire universe with that old girl as my eternal companion.

Talking about companions, I had a lot of them: humans, aliens, girls, guys, tin dog. I loved them all by who they were, all very special beings with wonderful capacities. Altough I did love some more than others.

_Some were just passing by, others stayed way much longer. Some died, some left with wishes of stability, and others were left behind. I never was perfect and I wasn't always kind and caring everyday with all of them. But I did care for every one of them. _

_You must wonder why, with death so near, I'm writing this. I could be doing the things that I always refused myself, but my ô! so wonderful many adventures deserve to be reminded of. There is so many of them that I can't write them all, so I have to be very selective. It makes me a little sad, but I already know which one of them I'm going to tell you._

_Why this one? Because I never forgot any second of it. Every feelings, every body reactions, every beating of my two hearts is burning in my memory. I close my eyes and I see this story like I'm still there, feeling the pulse of every move. It seems so crystal clear to me that I can't even bring myself to realize that it happened about a century ago._

_This is not the Time War. Even if I still remember it, even if it's the day that I lost m__y planet and all of my own kind. The day that I ended up __all alone in the universe. The Time War was a continuous __slaughter__ and doesn't deserve to be told._

_It is not my first trip with my TARDIS, I remember it too. Rassilion, it had been a crazy ride, a very bumpy landing and a first adventure that make your adrenaline explodes. But, in itself, it's a quite common story for me._

_The story I'm going to tell you shows my real love, real compassion and real trust in another being. It was the most beautiful adventure I never had and the saddest too. In the end of this story, there is tears and pain, but living it worths every moment. I wouldn't change it for the whole universe._

_Two years of perfect memories, of laughters and tears. I was in love during these two years, the purest and most powerful love for a woman. A woman more fantastic than you could ever imagine. Today, I'm still in love with her so deeply that I wish she was here, for my last hours of life._

_So let me tell you my greatest story of all..._

_And I will begin it with only two words,_

_**Rose Tyler.**_


	2. Do you remember our November?

This is a sequel to my one-shot The Greatest Story of All. Look in my profile to find it. I will make others sequels, but let's start with this one!

Reviews are love!

**Do you remember our November?**

_I wonder, wonder if she remembers._

"I want a break."

I choke. My eyes are bigger than jawbreakers and I can't have a single thought other than a word.

"What?"

She puts her hands on her hips and she is looking so much like her mother right now, that I am scared. Who wouldn't? She sighs, like I'm some sort of exasperation for her. This is really annoying and hurts my pride… a lot. She repeats herself, like I'm stupid enough to don't understand the first time.

"A break, I want one."

"What for?" I ask. Seriously, am I that boring? Maybe I talk too much about things she doesn't know. Although, it's not my fault she doesn't know a lot. O.K. That was rude, better keep it to myself. "I mean, I understand that passing all your time with the same person can be quite a … challenge, but –"

Then she laughs. Laugh! That little blonde girl is laughing at me. Note for myself: talking more about my feelings to her: it sucks!

"Oh Doctor, I don't want a break from you, silly!"

A relief, I admit.

"Just from running for our lives."

Ha. Okay. Understandable.

"Sooooo, you want a vacation?"

A smile lights up her face like sun and I find myself smiling back to her, feeling warm.

"Yeah! That's it. A vacation, perfect idea!"

I stop myself from bragging, even if the moment was a wonderful opportunity, and I start running around the console. I don't look at her but I know she's looking at me, smiling full of love and I can't stop the feeling in my stomach the burst of pride toward myself.

The ride is bumpy, the landing was a sucker and like always, she doesn't complain. I take her hand and bring her to the wardrobe.

"Put something warm, it's going to be cold when we'll be outside."

She smiles, doesn't say a word and went to try to find something. When she comes back she is wearing a white winter coat with pink gloves and a scarf. Still smiling, she hands me a burn orange and red scarf with leather gloves.

"Don't want you to catch a cold. I'm not playing the nurse."

I try to go in denial, I'm so good at this, but the way she looks at me I just melt and put them on.

"Now, let's go! Your vacation day is beginning!"

She laughs and I do too. Really, what was I thinking earlier? She can't want a break of me. I'm way too much interesting!

When she steps out of the TARDIS, she is immediately in a total awe. I'm proud of me on that one. Nothing to help my big head, but seriously, who cares!

"Doctor, this is… beautiful."

"Weeeeell, I was going to go for breathtaking, but if you prefer…"

She laughs, hitting me kindly on the chest.

"Silly"

I smile like a kid on Christmas morning, take her hand and we adventure ourselves further.

_I remember. We were surrounding by trees and conifers. The whole ground was covered by a white coat of virgin snow. Trees looked as they were made of silver without theirs leaves and covered by ice. The sky was a perfect blue, the sun was high and she was, well…, she was perfect._

"Where are we?"

Her eyes are full of curiosity, her tongue dare out slightly between her teeth.

"Earth, Canada,1607."

She looks surprise.

"Maybe we'll meet Pocahontas!"

I smile lovely at her, but do not say a word.

"But if we meet John Smith, we will have to find you another false name."

Never thought about that… Rassilion, I should change that false name.

"What do you think about George?" She asks, innocently and I look at her, hurt.

"George? I'm way too much handsome for a George! And Foxy! Too foxy for a George!"

She laughs and cuddles me a little while we're still walking.

"Drama Queen…" She whispers.

I don't answer and free my hand of hers. She seems disappointed for a moment, but her face lights up again when I pass my free arm on her shoulder, cuddling her strongly on me. She feels warm and gentle. She is small and looks like a doll easy to break, but I do know, better than anyone, how strong my Rose can be.

_I never realized till today how possessive I was. In my head, however. She always has been my Rose, my companion, my girl, mine, mine, mine. I didn't want her to be Jackie's Rose, even if it was her mother. I had never wanted her to be Mickey's and I'm still mad at Jack Harkness to try to possess a little part of what was mine. My Rose._

She talks and talks and, for the first time, I find myself actually listening to her without wanting to barge in. She had an opinion on everything and she makes me laugh from times to times. She talks about her childhood, her first time (Which, I swear, would have been better with someone like me), why she left school and then she says:

"And today, it's my birthday."

I suddenly stop walking and she places herself in front of me.

"Your birthday?"

She smiles, a sad smile. I don't like it. I don't like that I made her sad, I don't like that I didn't know that it is her birthday and I don't like myself either.

"Well in TARDIS time, it is, yeah. On November 22nd, Rose Tyler is born." She uses a sarcastic voice, I hate it. I feel guilty, but I smile at her. I need to find something bright to say and quick.

"Happy Birthday…" It sounds more like a question than an affirmation. It is a quite poor attempt to be cheerful. Good work Doctor, pretty words. Now we're going to work a little bit on the enthusiasm!

"Thanks…" It sounds like a question too and it doesn't make me feel better.

It starts snowing from nowhere and I finally see that the sky is tainted by clouds. Snowflakes are everywhere and some goes on her eyelashes. One goes on her rosy cheek like a kiss and I envy it.

"You know, we are in November right now."

She looks at me with doubt.

"Really"

My smile seems to warm her up.

"Yes, November 10"

She makes another sad smile and stay silence. She takes my hand in hers and we continue to walk in the untouched environment. The silence is hard on me and guilt is crushing my heart. Then, without actually thinking about what I am doing, I bend over and take snow in my gloved hand and throw it at her.

She yells, probably because the snow is crazily cold on her neck. She looks at me with a strange face before leaving my hand and bend over to take a snowball too. I feel the danger (I'm very good at this with all the practice) and hide behind a tree. She does not give up, my Rose Tyler, and follows me, running after my poor Time Lord' self. We were both laughing till I hear nothing but my own voice.

I look around me and she isn't anywhere. I start to panic, but someone slam me to the ground, in the very cold snow. On my back, I try to catch my breath, while Rose is completely on me, grinning like a mad lady very happy with herself.

She starts laughing and I follow her. It is nice, her on me, she is warm.

After a couple of minutes, after our big laugh, she hadn't move, her legs tangle up with mine and her pretty head on my chest. It's silence again, but this time, it's beautiful one. She breaks it the first.

"This sound is my favorite one in the universe" She whispers, I almost don't hear.

"Which one?"

"This one." She starts poking kindly my chest with her finger on a rhythm that I know well. "Bo-bo-boom Bo-bo-boom… It's nice, safe."

Then she smiles and I know it's because she probably hears the double beat of my hearts going faster.

"It's a nice birthday Doctor."

I kiss her hair.

"It's a nice November too."

She agrees and she stands up on her feet.

"I'm dead cold, let's go back to the TARDIS for a cuppa."

I stand up too and while she is walking toward the ship, I stare a moment at our form, together, traced in the snow and I smile.

_I still remember how it looked like, that drawing in the snow. It was not perfect, but it was us. It was my body, plus a pairs of legs and some marks of her hands around. The snow was deep because of the extra weight she had put on me and it looked warm even if there was snow everywhere. That night, on the TARDIS, an hour after she went to bed, I came to her room. I remember that I took my shoes off, my jacket and my tie, and lengthen over her, my head on her heart. Of course she waked up and asked me what I was doing on her breast and I said: "I listen to my favorite sound in the universe." I knew she had smiled, because she let me sleep there all night._

_Oh Rose, my Rose, do you remember our November…?_


End file.
